


Prisoners Of Love

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: OTP AU [10]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, M/M, No Smut, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: meeting in prison au





	Prisoners Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlight13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight13/gifts).



Harry frowned as he laid against Zac's chest on the bottom bunk bed. Both of them somehow making themselves fit but then again they had been making themselves fit together in the bottom bunk for three months now.

Ever since their relationship finally started, though it had taken some time because both had been wary of each other. How could they not be?

They had met in prison and Harry had been afraid Zac was just some hardened criminal when the reality was he was in here for drugs. He had been caught selling drugs and it hadn't been his first offense so he had to do some time.

While Harry was put in here because of breaking and entering. Though he still swore he had been set up.

He hadn't know what was going on until he and his friends had been arrested and somehow in the end they had turned on him. Painting him as the mastermind behind the whole thing and here he was.

With a few years left in his sentence while Zac was getting out tomorrow. More than likely reuniting with the wife he had left behind and Harry knew not to be jealous or sad over that. He had known Zac was married when this all started but he was jealous and he was sad.

"Why are you frowning for?" Zac asked as he ran a hand through Harry's hair. A shiver running down Harry's spine. "I don't like it when you frown."

"Just thinking about the fact you get to go home tomorrow," Harry told him deciding honesty was best. "I'm going to miss you," he sighed not even having to voice the fact that he knew he'd never see Zac again.

Harry wasn't stupid, what they had was only something they had behind prison walls. It was never meant to last, especially not with Zac's wife.

Not to mention Harry had a few years left still and he wouldn't have expected Zac to wait on him even if Zac hadn't had a wife.

Zac let out a soft sigh of his own as he continued to run his hands through Harry's hair.

"You know, I'm never going to regret meeting you," he spoke and his voice was all soft and this was the Zac that Harry loved. The soft Zac, not the macho Zac who came out when they were around other prisoners. "I'm glad we were cell mates."

Harry laughed softly as he lifted his head, leaving a kiss on Zac's cheek.

"You're the best cell mate I could ever get."

"Same," Zac nodded his head before turning his head and Harry just watched as Zac leaned in to kiss him. 

Harry letting his eyes fall shut as he kissed Zac back. Deciding then as they kissed that for now he was going to shut off his brain and not think about tomorrow.

Right now he just wanted to think about tonight and kissing Zac. Being the one in Zac's arms.


End file.
